Answers Avoided
by eternally-falling
Summary: The first installment of the Lock & Key Trilogy It is sixth year, and a mysterious new student, Shana, appears. No one knows anything about her, or her past, but she gets along with pretty much everyone. But Draco thinks there is more to her than the happ
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE- FIRST MEETING**_

**It was so crowded on the platform that Draco couldn't even see the train, what was even more irritating was that there was a group of first years huddled in front of him, he grimaced in disgust. After elbowing a few of them he finally made it through to the train, although a few people, some of whom he knew, had attempted to stand in his way. He sighed openly with relief when he found an empty compartment; he really just needed some time alone. He relaxed, and allowing himself to slouch, eased down into the seat. He shut his eyes part way and leaned his head against the window, his hair fell shrouding his face. His mind began to swim with meaningless thoughts that he quickly brushed away. He sighed quietly to himself, wishing for sleep which he desperately needed, he hadn't been sleeping well lately due to reoccurring between his mother and father, god-it wasn't her fault that the Dark Lord was so unforgiving.**

**swish**

**The compartment door slid open, he turned wondering who was disturbing his thoughts, and "Do you- mind?" came a timid voice. Draco grinned weakly and gazed lazily at the girl standing near the doorway, sighing, he shook his head "no" that he didn't mind. She grinned broadly and plopped down on the seat across from him, he smirked, "I don't bite," she frowned at him, "I never suggested that you did, I just thought I'd be polite and give you some space." He gave her an offended look, but ignored the glare that he was receiving. "So- haven't seen you around before- you new?" she blushed slightly, "yeah- I'm Shana, by the way." He smirked holding out his hand, "Draco-Draco Malfoy." Her face paled considerably, but she took his hand anyway. "What year will you be? Oh and more importantly, what house?" she once again blushed slightly as she noticed his eyes roaming her figure, "I-I'm a sixth year- Slytherin." She added proudly, he smirked, "what an exciting coincidence." She could almost feel his eyes roaming her; she shook slightly and pointed her eyes down.**

**Draco was pleased with what he saw, she was so – almost perfect, she was beautiful, her hair fell down her face lazily only stopping at her chest, it was a rich auburn red, and with the way it was naturally waved, it took on the resemblance of fire. Her face was soft and glowing, but slightly pale, her lips were plump and glistening, her nose seemingly perfect shaped, her cheeks were high and rosy. But what most captivated Draco about her face, were her eyes, the were a startling gray-green that Draco had never see before, but what puzzled him was they're dullness, they had almost no natural glint to them at all. His eyes continued roaming, her collarbone was high set and defined, but she didn't look at all frail. Her chest was perfect and decently sized. Her torso curved so elegantly, that Draco could guess she moved gracefully, her legs long and slender, were slid slightly to her side. He groaned to himself and averted his eyes, she was attractive and he was sure that there was no way she was available. He couldn't help himself he had to compliment her, "Shana-"she looked up, "if you don't mind my saying so- you're beautiful, who's the lucky man?" she grimaced, "I'm not beautiful." She whispered, inaudibly to herself. She grinned weakly, "There is no lucky guy." Draco's jaw dropped, he smiled, "better chance for me then" he said slyly. She blushed and turned away; Draco glanced out the window, "Shana- you might want to get ready, we're almost there." Her eyes darted to the window, and she left, much to Draco's displeasure.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO- THE FIRST SIGN**_

**Shana stared blankly at the plate of food in front of her, she was hungry, but she really didn't feel like eating. She sighed and began to stare blankly at the wall across from her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she froze – her breath caught in her throat, "aren't you hungry? You're not even picking at your food." Draco sat down next to her, his hand dropping from her shoulder. She heaved a sigh of relief as her shoulders sunk; she turned to face him awkwardly, "I – don't know, first day jitters I guess – and is it really any of your business?" her face paled as he smirked. "I like attitude, and there's an edge to your personality." She frowned, "you don't know anything about my personality." He smirked, "what's there to know?" Shana turned away, Draco was beginning to aggravate her, she heard him laugh, "shy are we?" he stared at her back, **_**god**_**; he was just trying to get to know her, **_**in more ways than one.**_** He smirked, "come on lets go – I'll show you where the common room is before the crowds start to form." She turned, searching his face for a hidden motive, but he looked honest enough.**

**Draco chuckled as Shana stepped carefully through the portrait hole, "it's not going to eat you – "she frowned, "well sorry I'm not used to walking through holes hidden behind portraits, smart ass." He grinned maliciously, "My you do have a temper," her jaw dropped, "your one to talk!" a laugh sounded from the couch, "you know – you two are fighting like a married couple, and you woke me up." Draco's face grew dark, "Blaise, what are you doing here?" Blaise stood stretching, "sle – eping until you wondered in." he yawned. Blaise wondered over to Shana, she began to tremble as his fingers trickled under her chin, "who's this?" he asked staring into her eyes, Draco growled under his breath, "Shana – my name is Shana, now get your hands off me!" she slapped his hand from her cheek, he glared and punched her roughly in the jaw. She stumbled backward a few steps, pain formed in her eyes, she winced and pressed her hand to her jaw. Draco waited for it, he expected at least a few tears, but they didn't come. She stood her face dark, no emotion could be seen, she was like an empty shell. Blaise stood, his breathing slightly altered, "have you learned your lesson?" silence, Blaise advanced his hand gripped her throat, he looked into her eyes, they were fogged and empty. He knew she was unable to breath, but she didn't reveal that fact, he glared and loosened his grip. "Is this your new girlfriend or something, because if she isn't I'm libel to teach her a lesson that she won't soon forget." Draco smirked, "she's not mine – at least not yet." Blaise let her neck go, she fell to the ground clearly unconscious. Blaise smirked, "you like her?" Draco grinned, "She has an interesting attitude to her, I like it, and you have to admit that she's attractive." Blaise stared down at the limp form, he was right, she had a certain beauty about her, he kneeled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She groaned and turned her head to the side, her chest heaved. Blaise smirked and left. Shana climbed to her feet, she was still slightly short of breath, she stumbled slightly, but her hand found the edge of the couch, which she gripped until her vision stopped swirling. "You okay, Shana?" she placed a hand to her head, she had a major headache, "Draco, I'm fine, just in a little pain." Draco grinned weakly, "the girls dormitories are to your left, if you're tired." She grinned, "What's his problem?" Draco grinned, "That's just Blaise."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE – RULES FOR THE WISE**_

**It was three in the morning and Shana couldn't sleep. She rolled from her bed, her feet slid into her slippers and she scooped her kitten from the basket by the moonlit window, it mewed softly and snuggled in her arms. She wondered down to the common room, careful not to disturb any of the portraits hanging on the walls. She sank down peacefully onto the sofa; she sat cross-legged with her kitten resting in the space between her legs. It began to purr softly as she stroked its ear. This is what she needed, some time alone to think.**

**Draco rose from his bed. Stretching he wondered over to the window, it was a full moon, and perfect weather for flying – he grinned. He wondered into the common room, the fire was burning and to his surprise there was a figure shadowed by its glow, sitting quietly on the couch. The fire flickered, revealing a bruise on the side of the figures jaw, which immediately alerted him as to who it was. He smirked, "Shana." She turned, a small grin flashed across her face. She glanced down briefly, thanking god she was wearing pajama pants and a tank top, and not something more revealing. "Hey – its like three in the morning, what are you still doing up?" he wondered over to the couch placing his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, "yeah?" he grinned, "I was going to go flying, seeing as it is such a nice night, but – "he stared down at her thoughtfully, "I might just stay in – and god forbid follow school rules." Shana laughed, "I didn't think you were the type of person who follows rules." He smirked seating himself next to her, "I'm not." The phrase rolled from his tongue as if practiced. The flames from the fire flickered causing their reflection to appear in her eyes. Draco cupped her cheek in his hand, she flinched moving her head down slightly, "Shana – don't be scared," she glared at him darkly, "I'm not, it's just – I hardly know you and, and your just making me a bit nervous." She stood preparing to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Shana I don't get you sometimes, one minute you're happy the next minute you act like you could bite someone's head off," she shook her head, "Draco you'll never understand me." **_**No one ever does, **_**he grinned and then took her into his arms rather forcefully and locked her in a bruising kiss. She could taste the blood as he bit into her bottom lip; she groaned and pushed away from him. Shooting him a cold glare she stormed out of the portrait hole and into the hall.**

_**God, she hated all men, they could just simply go to hell. **_**She smacked her back against the cold stone wall, her face fell to her hands, and she sniffed slightly, knowing that she was on the verge of tears. She was becoming disoriented and wasn't aware of the fact that someone was watching her as she slid to the ground. "What the fuck is your problem?" hissed a cold voice, Shana froze, Blaise stepped from his shadowed corner, "God, do you always have to show at precisely the wrong moment?" he grinned, "why yes I do, seeing as I'm supposed to watch you, not that it's my favorite job." He lifted her ground and shoved her roughly against the wall, "after all – remember that this whole mess is you and your big mouths fault." His hand slid to her thigh, he pressed gently, she winced, "how could I forget?" she hissed through gritted teeth as his hand moved up." He grinned so what's wrong?" she rolled her eyes, shoving him off at the same time, "nothing – just get off of me." He seized her wrist as she started to walk away. She smirked to herself and stopped abruptly, causing blaise to teeter forward slightly. "Damn you act so much like your father, at least from what I've heard of him." She grinned broadly, "I know, why do you think that he cares more about me - his only child, more than serving Voldemort?" Shana sighed knowing that what she had said was far from the real truth, her father now detached himself from just about any emotion that would cause people to consider him weak in any way, that included showing anything that resembled caring to her. "You filthy little half blood, you shouldn't have the right to even utter his name." Blaise was searing with anger, Shana glared she couldn't when someone pointed out that she wasn't 'pure' she hated being considered to not have as much talent as others, she could relate with Hermione. And it wasn't her fault that her father had fallen in love with a muggle, although she knew that there was no point in arguing. Her father had worked hard to regain his reputation with the dark lord, after someone had tipped him off that their relationship existed. Blaise smirked, "Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble."**


End file.
